


we're the losers on the backseat singing love will tear us apart

by sunflowersutra



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: 10 anos depois, F/F, F/M, M/M, dor e sofrimento, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: “Oi, Danny…”A voz do outro lado da linha era facilmente reconhecível, ainda que alguns anos caíssem sobre a voz preguiçosa, de fala alongada, Danny era capaz de reconhecer quem falava em qualquer lugar, ainda que já não se vissem há tanto tempo.StarryGuitar | Overdose | 10 anos depois.





	we're the losers on the backseat singing love will tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, que coisa boa! 
> 
> Algumas considerações devem ser feitas antes de prosseguirmos aqui. Essa fic só existiu por dois motivos:  
> O primeiro foi senhor Juliano Enrico plantando uma sementinha na minha cabeça quando disse que tinha o desejo de revisitar alguns personagens antigos durante a Campus Party. O segundo, ter reassistido The Runaways. Esse rabisco é extremamente influenciado por uma das cenas do filme.  
> Se ficar ruim, culpe as pessoas envolvidas nas situações acima.  
> Dedico esse péssimo rabisco ao señor baixista @pvnkflamingo pelo fato dele existir. É isto.  
> Um agradecimento especial para a senhora @juhleeannah, que ouviu o plot mais cedo e me deu um incentivozinho. Obrigada! :D 
> 
> O título da fic vem da música Quarter Past Midnight, do Bastille. :) 
> 
> Boa leitura!

“Oi, Danny…”

A voz do outro lado da linha era facilmente reconhecível, ainda que alguns anos caíssem sobre a voz preguiçosa, de fala alongada, Danny era capaz de reconhecer quem falava em qualquer lugar, ainda que já não se vissem há tanto tempo.

“Johnny?”, respondeu o baixista, a hesitação presente em sua fala, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos minuciosamente organizados para que parecessem bagunçados encarava a mesa de controle do radialista.

  
***

 

As lembranças estavam vivas em sua mente. O som da porta da garagem batendo nas costas de Johnny. Ele tinha sido o último a sair - o último a tentar segurar no que ainda restava da velha Overdose. Rony naquela altura já estava na casa da família de Donna, tentando entrar em contato com seu pai e seu irmão, ambos perdidos no caminho de Santiago há anos. Johnny sabe-se lá onde iria passar a noite, se não voltasse para a garagem que, agora, parecia estranhamente vazia sem a presença caótica dos dois ali.

Tudo havia começado com uma discussão besta sobre escolhas criativas, nada que fugisse das brigas costumeiras que os três tinham que, após uma porradaria desgeneralizada, tudo se resolvia com o sofá velho e um pote de Mootela passando de mão em mão entre eles. Entretanto, já não eram mais os jovens no início dos seus vinte anos, a idade pesava e o cansaço também.

Logo já haviam mochilas sendo feitas e palavras de adeus murmuradas com escárnio preenchendo o ambiente.

Eventualmente Danny se acostumou com a ideia de que os outros dois não iriam voltar. Ele até perguntava no Caverna se um dos dois havia aparecido ali mas a resposta era sempre negativa. Hora de seguir em frente, mais uma vez.  Estava se tornando um grande profissional em cortar laços e recomeçar a vida sem olhar pra trás. Havia feito aquilo uma vez com sua família de sangue e, agora, faria com a família que tinha escolhido para ele.

Seus dias eram repletos de testes para bandas e reuniões com empresários que ele não suportava mas que seriam bons para que ele chegasse em algum lugar. Por vezes, seu gênio era o grande empecilho para que negócios fossem fechados e shows fossem marcados. Outras, simplesmente queriam mudar toda a sua identidade artística. 

Haviam passado alguns meses até que Danny recebeu a ligação que mudaria sua vida. Um convite para montar sua própria banda de apoio, vindo de um figurão da indústria musical que havia assistido a um de seus testes e que pretendia investir na Danny Starr and the Overdoses.

Simples assim, sem nenhum pacto com o diabo envolvido.

 

***

 

A última vez que tinha visto Johnny fora, muito brevemente, durante a festa de casamento de Rony e Donna. Havia chegado atrasado por conta de um voo cancelado, mas conseguira passar tempo o suficiente na cerimônia para saber que não pisaria em uma igreja outra vez em sua vida - uma vez que passara todos os minutos de liturgias e rituais contando os segundos para que finalmente estivesse no bar da festa com uma batida esquisita na mão. No caminho, conseguira cumprimentar os noivos e recebera a promessa de Rony que assim que falasse com todo mundo, iria procurá-lo para que colocassem as novidades em dia. Ele podia jurar que Donna parecia estar carregando alguma coisa na barriga, mas esperava que Rony lhe tirasse essa dúvida mais tarde.

Encontrou Johnny em uma mesa no canto do salão, papeando com Karyna e Mariana Calçadão visivelmente animado. As faixas de cabelo haviam sido deixadas de lado para dar lugar a um bigode horroroso pronunciado sobre os lábios. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão diferente da última vez que haviam se visto, Danny ainda podia ver um pouco do ex-guitarrista (e vocalista) por quem nutria sentimentos confusos adormecidos pelo tempo.

Mais tarde, soube por Rony que atualmente Johnny era dono de uma loja de discos em Copacabana. O dono, um idoso já falecido, sem herdeiros, havia deixado o empreendimento para o ex-guitarrista. Estava feliz, sentia falta da música, mas se contentava em guiar jovens para o caminho do verdadeiro rock e para longe do rock progressivo.

Não se alongou muito tempo na festa - precisava pegar um voo em algumas horas de volta para São Paulo, onde vivia e tinha seu estúdio. Aquele havia sido o último contato com qualquer um de seus antigos colegas de banda, quase sete anos atrás.

 

***

 

_“Eu só queria dizer oi. Parabéns pelo disco.”_

E a linha ficou muda outra vez, deixando Danny Starr apenas no silêncio que logo fora quebrado pelo locutor animado, perguntando se podiam puxar outra ligação de um fã.


End file.
